Seas of Bronze Levels
This list groups the levels of the Seas of Bronze World. Day 01 |First time = |Replaying = A Money bag}} Seas of Bronze - Day 01 is a level of the Seas of Bronze World. After completing this level for the first time, the player gets Papyrus Flower. Speech Crazy Dave: "Hey Penny, look at all those buildings, sculptures and this boat. They look quite cool!" Penny: "My database tells we have reached Ancient Greece. WIP Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = Flag 01, Final Wave. }} Strategy Any strategy will deal with this level, as it serves just for introduction. It is adviced to have Lily Pads and other water plants on the hand. Day 02 |First time = A Money bag |Replaying = A Money bag}} Seas of Bronze - Day 02 is a level of the Seas of Bronze World. After completing this level for the first time, the player gets a Money bag. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = Flag 01, Final Wave. }} Strategy As a harder level, it will require some planning. Magnet-Shroom can deal with the Coneheads' helmets, which are made of metal, and Papyrus Flower will ignore armor and deal with Hoplite Zombies. Things can run out of control, so it is recommended to use an instant kill when in danger. Day 03 |Zombies = |First time = A Money bag |Replaying = A Money bag}} Seas of Bronze - Day 03 is a level of the Seas of Bronze World. After completing this level for the first time, the player gets a Money bag. It is the world' s first Special Delivery level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Flag 01, starting on this wave, Hoplite Zombies are always the first ones to come |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie11 = 2 2 3 3 4 4 1 5 2 3 4 |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie13 = 1 1 2 3 4 5 5 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 5 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note15 = Flag 02, Final Wave }} Strategy Bigger amounts of Zombies will come to compensate the Special Delivery gimmick. This time, however, Hoplites might be a smaller threat, as the player is given Cabbage-Pult and Papyrus Flower to use. Those Zombies still require a special attention, though, as they can still come defending other resistant Zombies and pressuring the player to use Plant Food to boost Laser Bean in order towipe the Zombies away from a lane. Such use of Plant Food is not recommended, as it will only boost Hoplite Zombie' s shield instead. The use of Cold Snapdragon is also recommended to stall great waves during the level. Day 04 |First time = A Money bag} |Replaying = A Money bag}} Seas of Bronze-Day 04 is a level of the Seas of Bronze World. After completing this level for the first time, the player gets a Money bag Speech Penny: "User Dave, I detected that Zombies are in possession of potentially harmful projectiles." Crazy Dave: "And we don' t have anything to defend ourselves? Like an anti-arrow spray?" Penny: "No, but I' m sure that we' ll find something soon..." Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 2 arrows will be shot, always hitting plants if available.. |zombie5 = TBA }} Strategy Without Umbrella Leaf to aid the player, this level presents an increase in difficulty, but can still be properly handled. In addition to plants used in Day 2, which will help you against Hoplite Zombies appearing during arrow attacks, healing plants such as Aloe will be able to help lants hit by arrows. Due to the increased Zombie quantity on the first waves, Gold Bloom is also a welcome addition to the arsenal. Category:Levels Category:Game Levels Category:Seas of Bronze Levels